Modern aircraft often use a variety of high-lift leading and trailing edge devices to improve high angle of attack performance during various phases of flight, including take-off and landing. Existing leading edge devices include leading edge slats and Krueger flaps. Leading edge slats generally have a stowed position in which the slat forms a portion of the leading edge of the wing, and one or more deployed positions in which the slat extends forward and down to increase the camber and/or planform area of the wing. Krueger flaps have generally the same function as leading edge slats, but rather than retracting aft to form the leading edge of the wing, Krueger flaps typically fold into the lower surface of the wing when stowed. One drawback with some current leading edge devices is that they may interfere with achieving laminar flow during cruise. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a leading edge device that improves upon current devices and makes laminar flow easier to achieve and sustain during cruise. Another drawback with existing leading edge devices is that they are in some cases difficult to integrate with other structures in the wing leading edge. This drawback can be particularly significant for thin wings, and/or for the thin outboard portions of otherwise thicker wings.